kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Nations of the World
Europe * The German Empire is the strongest country in the world and the leader of Mitteleuropa, the alliance and economic union with several Eastern European nations. ** The Kingdom of Flanders-Wallonia is German puppet, headed by the Kaiser’s third son, Adalbert von Hohenzollern. ** The United Baltic Duchy is a formal constituent state of the German Empire, ruled by Baltic Germans. ** The Kingdom of Lithuania is a German puppet, ruled by the German Catholic prince Karl Gero von Urach as King Mindaugas III. ** The Kingdom of White Ruthenia is German ally, headed by nephew to the German Kaiser Wilhelm II, Vladimir von Hohenzollern. ** The Kingdom of Ukraine is the biggest German ally, headed by King Vasyl I Vyshyvanyi, former Archduke Wilhelm Franz of Austria and Hetman Pavlo Skoropadsky. * Austria-Hungary is very decentralized federation, consisting of Austria, Hungary, Bohemia, Galicia-Lodomiera, and Illyria. * Azerbaijan Democratic Republic * The Commune of France is a socialist and syndicalist federal republic, which in turn was proclaimed on June, 22 1920, after the French Civil War. * The Union of Britain is a socialist republic on the larger of the British Isles. * The Socialist Republic of Italy is anarcho-syndicalist state, dominates the southern half of the Italian Peninsula. * The Russian Republic is a constitutional democracy located in Eurasia, stretching from the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean and ruled by socialists and liberals. * The Italian Federation is federation of non-syndicalist Italian states, headed of Pope Pius XI. * The Kingdom of Spain * Pashaluk of Armenia * The Portuguese Republic * The Republic of Ireland * The Kingdom of Netherlands * The Kingdom of Denmark * The Democratic Republic of Georgia * The Kingdom of Sweden * The Kingdom of Norway * The Kingdom of Finland * The Kingdom of Poland * The Republic of Switzerland * The Tsardom of Bulgaria is the hegemon of Balkans. * The Romanian National-Legionary State is far-right nationalist and recvanchist state. * The Kingdom of Serbia * The Kingdom of Greece * The Principality of Albania is Ottoman puppet, headed by german Prince Vidi I. * The Don-Kuban Union is federation of Don, Kuban, Astrakhan and Terek Cossacks. Asia and Oceania * The Kingdom of Afghanistan * Alash Autonomy * Allgemeine Ostasiatische Gesellschaft * Australasian Confederation * The Bharatiyan Commune * The Kingdom of Bhutan * The Union of Burma * The Dominion of India * The Fengtian Government * Hashemite Arabia * The Empire of Japan opposes Germany in the Far East, and stands poised to expand its territories and sphere of influence. * The Legation Cities * The Mongol Empire * The Kingdom of Nepal * Oman * The Ottoman Empire * The Qing Empire * The Sublime state of Persia * The Commonwealth of the Philippines * The Princely Federation * The Pure Kingdom Upon the Heavens * The Kingdom of Siam * Tibet * The Transamur Republic * Turkestan * Xibei Lianbang Yiyuan * Yunnan America * The Republic of Bolivia * The Federative Republic of Brazil * The Dominion of Canada * The Caribbean Federation * Centroamerica * The Syndicalist Republic of Chile * The Republic of Colombia * The Republic of Cuba * The Dominican Republic * The Republic of Ecuador * The Republic of Haiti * The Republic of Honduras * The Union of La Plata * The United Mexican States * The Republic of Panama * The Republic of Peru * The United Provinces of America * The United States of America * The Republic of Venezuela Africa * The Kingdom of Egypt * The Ethiopian Empire * The Republic of Liberia * The Freistaat Mittelafrika * The French Republic * The Republic of South Africa * The Pashaluk of Tripolitania